A Collection of Cute One-Shots
by Shouai Cute
Summary: The title is actually very much self-explanatory, though, I'd like to add that even though this story consists of one-shots they are all loosely (or-not-so-loosely) connected to one another. Showing the growing need, attachment and (dare I say?) love that the great demon lord Sesshoumaru and undaunting Rin feel for each other.
1. Inspiration

**Inspiration**

"**A Collection of Cute One-Shots"**

**Pairing: Rin &amp; Sesshoumaru / Sesshoumaru &amp; Rin  
Genre: Family  
Rating: K+  
Writer: Shouai Cute  
Disclaimer: In no way whatsoever do I own the characters from **_Inuyasha_**, all rights belong to **Rumiko Takahashi**. Same goes for the song **_You are loved_ **by **Josh Groban_**.**_

* * *

_Don't give up  
It's just the weight of the world  
When your heart's heavy  
I.. I will lift it for you_

_Don't give up  
Because you want to be heard  
If silence keeps you  
I.. I will break it for you_

_Everybody wants to be understood  
Well I can hear you  
Everybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up  
Because you are loved_

_Don't give up  
It's just the hurt that you hide  
When you're lost inside  
I.. I will be there to find you_

_Don't give up  
Because you want to burn bright  
If darkness blinds you  
I.. I will shine to guide you_

_Everybody wants to be understood  
Well I can hear you  
Everybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up  
Because you are loved_

_You are loved  
Don't give up  
Everybody needs to be heard  
You are loved_

* * *

_Author's Note  
_  
Heya'll. So, basically this is an experiment of mine, and, to be honest I am really excited to try my hand at this! Don't worry if this first chapter, which really isn't a chapter, doesn't make much sense to you but I promise you that you will. Eventually. Every chapter that gets uploaded after this has in some way or another to do with my interpretation of this song. When I first heard it (many, many _many_ years ago) I was looking at some SesshyxRin pictures and immediately an idea started forming. What if I were to chop up a song and try my hand at _limited_ writing? Every chapter (7, _count the verses, darlings) _starts off with a verse and will count exactly 500 words. Everything above the divider line and the verse itself excluded of course, only the real story body counts towards the..eh..word count. So, without further ado: Enjoy the stories!


	2. Ease of Mind

**Ease of Mind**

**Part of "A collection of cute one-shots"**

**Pairing: Rin &amp; Sesshoumaru**  
**Genre: Family**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Writer: Shouai Cute**  
**Summary: Rin was drawn to Sesshoumaru since their very first encounter. Now being allowed to be in his company, she wonders how she can aid her liege in lifting his disturbed gaze.**

* * *

_Don't give up  
It's just the weight of the world  
When your heart's heavy  
I.. I will lift it for you_

76 - Skipping around a grumbling toad-imp while occasionally picking at flowers that gained her interest, being all colourful and pretty, Rin hummed to herself. She had to admit, it was _disturbingly_ boring and lonely without the great dog demon around. Jaken was no fun at all while Ah-Un was just lazily regarding her antics - one head slumbering, the other surveying through half-lidded eyes.

Suddenly the wind picked up, ruffling through the flowers she held and a queasy feeling settled in her stomach. The wind felt . . . _happy. _But Rin paid it no further heed as the wind continued to tug at the flower petals, making them drift over to Jaken and land them on his brown hat.

A wicked gleam flashed in her eyes for a moment and she swore she could've seen Jaken shudder. Trying her very best to walk up to him without being noticed as he grumpily shook his head to remove the petals, since his arms were too short, she put her finger to her lips when Ah-Un lifted his head and followed her every movement. Dumping her entire stash on Jaken, she giggled when he toppled over. When he started to yell at her, she innocently looked the other way and witnessed the return of their lord.

Laughter bubbled in her tummy as Jaken suddenly scrambled to his feet and began to squawk happily upon seeing Sesshoumaru-sama's return. The passive look on her liege's face did nothing to stop the green one from complaining how awful 'the little brat' had treated him. Not stopping to draw the breath he definitely lacked, he trotted after the bigger demon who simply glided over to a smooth rock.

Watching her lord stare with disinterest at his retainer, Rin stifled a chuckle. A mask of confusion formed on her face though as he didn't throw his usual rock at Jaken's head but slightly turned his back, his lips in a tight line. His eyes peered up at the sky, a longing look in them. Walking over to him, conveniently making Jaken scamper away as quickly as he could, she stood next to him.

Raising her arm, she lightly rested her arm on his knee, staring up at him with her brown open eyes. As he briefly gazed at her, she saw a flicker of pain shoot through his amber depths, and a wisdom she shouldn't have possessed so early on in life dawned on her. The queasy feeling that the wind brought upon her earlier that day now explained.

"My lord?"

Rin waited for him to turn any body part towards her as an indication that he'd heard her. Finally his eyes settled on her small form and she silently studied his face, and sure enough, the little happiness and softness he'd learned from meeting Kagura were now replaced with small shadows of sorrow.

"Rin will make you happy in her place!"

One corner of Sesshoumaru's lips lifted upwards, she didn't know what she'd just implied.

"Baka."


	3. Light Conversation

**Light Conversation**

**Part of "A collection of cute one-shots"**

**Pairing: Rin &amp; Sesshoumaru  
Genre: Family  
Rating: K+  
Writer: Shouai Cute  
Summary: Rin would feel happy every time he answered any of her endless questions, only one thought nagging at the back of her mind. Why wouldn't Sesshoumaru answer that particular question?**

* * *

_Don't give up  
Because you want to be heard  
If silence keeps you  
I.. I will break it for you_

71 - Keeping silent the entire time they had been walking, not even once complaining about her feet that had been hurting ever since they passed the lake two hours ago, her eyes were thoughtful and her mind was racing. So occupied with her current brooding that she bumped into Jaken who had stopped.

He fell over with a squeak and she rushed over to him to help him up, "Rin is sorry Jaken-sama! I wasn't watching where I was walking and you suddenly stopped and –"

"Rin."

That one word did it, she immediately shut up and stared at her liege whose head was turned to them. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" When he continued to stare at her she dropped her head humbly and mumbled an apology.

"We rest here."

They had arrived at an idyllic place with hundreds of different flowers without her even noticing, and delighted she plopped down between them, spreading out her arms and fingers she stroked a few petals. Laughing she sat up, twinkles in her eyes when she looked her lord in the eyes and thanked him again.

She felt him regarding her before he spoke, "There's a field of vegetables nearby and a pond if you need food or water." But she was way too tired to stand up right then and he noticed, "Jaken."

The toad-imp came running as if the devil were hot on his heels. "Yes! At your service."

"Get Rin some food and water, she needs it."

The imp stared in disbelief at his master before grumbling about how _not_ appreciated he was before going his merry way to bring back what his lord asked of him. Rin called out a "thank you" to him but he pointedly ignored it.

"My lord, I –" She fell silent, not knowing how to continue, too afraid he would, once again, brush her off and refuse to answer her one burning question.

"Speak up, Rin."

She opened her mouth to just jump the gun, but Jaken returned and dumped the stuff in her lap, offering her a bamboo cup filled with clear water. She noticed Sesshoumaru give him a sharp look and Jaken noticed it too because he gulped and scrambled away.

She started with a question to which the answer was a little less important to her, to break the ice. She hoped. "Why did you save me from the wolves?" Her innocent mind had blocked out her brutal death and replaced it with a memory of the magnificent dog-lord saving her from a certain doom. Hastily she added, "My lord."

Looking out over the field watching Jaken tend to Ah-Un, he answered, "To repay my debt."

Gulping loudly she stared at the food and fingered the hem of her skirt. "Sesshoumaru-sama, will you.. ever leave me?"

When he remained silent she looked up with hurt in her eyes. But the look in his eyes calmed her down, it was the softest, gentlest look she'd ever seen on him.

A definite no.


	4. Assurance

**Assurance**

**Part of "A collection of cute one-shots"**

**Pairing: Sesshoumaru &amp; Rin**  
**Genre: Family**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Writer: Shouai Cute**  
**Summary: Sesshoumaru had never told her in many words what he'd do if she'd by any chance ever leave him. To soothe the girl in his arms, he talks to her, letting Rin in on every secret he'd kept.**

* * *

_Everybody wants to be understood  
Well I can hear you  
Everybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up  
Because you are loved_

80 - "So.. Sesshoumaru-sama won't ever leave Rin, right? And Rin doesn't want to leave Sesshoumaru-sama, ever! So, so.." The girl next to him fell silent, shivering lightly from the scare of her latest endeavour. Her scent was tainted with fear, distress and sadness.

"The demon had us locked up in a cave and Rin knew.. I knew Sesshoumaru-sama would come save me, but those men said you wouldn't.. They would take me away from you, and you would let them.. and.. Rin doesn't want –"

Sesshoumaru frowned, he hadn't banked on this from her after saving her from those monks, who'd _rescued_ her from that lowly demon. She'd been kidnapped by Naraku once and she hadn't felt scared in the slightest. This time however, those vile, foul humans had planted scenarios in her head, and they had rooted. Sighing he knelt down in front of her.

"Rin."

The moment her eyes met his, he felt himself softening. She'd sounded so brave, so sure of herself when talking back to those monks, but when he didn't immediately show himself, he'd heard the slightest nuance taking place in her voice. The fear he might really leave her behind with the rest of her kind, forgetting her. But what good had humans ever done for her?

He stilled a growl before it could start up, for he would not act below him, showing emotions when it regarded a human being. But maybe, someday (soon), he could do so for Rin. Smoothing his face, looking like his composed self again, he continued.

"This Sesshoumaru will leave you only when it's what you desire. I have no intention of doing so before you share that with me."

Rin remained silent for a while, stealthily glancing his way.

"Never."

She'd scooted closer to his warmth and he let her snuggle closer to his pelt, glancing up at the stars. Relishing in the silence for a few seconds he added, "But, I want you to enjoy life as best as possible. I want you to know what it's like to live around others like you, like Inuyasha's woman." He struggled to get the last part past his lips, but continued without a problem. "To see you undertake several hardships, as a part of life, would make me.. proud." The aftertaste of the word was something he'd never tasted before.

He found he could get used to it.

Rin stared up at him with wide eyes, shaking her head. Her hands gripping his white mokomoko.

"Listen. I will not repeat myself. I will come visit. I will come back for you, but it's up to you to decide what you want to do then. Stay or leave with me, but I have responsibilities you might not like." Falling silent again, retreating back into himself after a display of extraordinarily behavior.

Staying quiet, Rin sat beside him with a thoughtful expression on her young face. "I want to stay forever with lord Sesshoumaru-sama.

He placed his arm around her shoulders.


	5. Nightmare Wake

**Nightmare Wake**

**Part of "A collection of cute one-shots"**

**Pairing: Sesshoumaru &amp; Rin**  
**Genre: Family**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Writer: Shouai Cute**  
**Summary: Sesshoumaru watches over the frail body of his human ward. Tormented by the very thought of his Rin being plagued by demons in her sleep, he approaches her.**

* * *

_Don't give up  
It's just the hurt that you hide  
When you're lost inside  
I.. I will be there to find you_

73 - Tonight the star filled sky held little of interest for the mighty daiyoukai, their faintly glow the only light in the darkness. He shifted a bit, the bark of the tree now uncomfortable against his back after three hours of watching his young ward. With his elbow resting on his knee and his chin in his hand, he suppressed a sigh.

A soft whimper interrupted his silence and he turned his eyes downwards to the girl lying at his side. Moving his eyes over the frail body of his human ward, he frowned. Tormented by the very thought of his Rin being plagued by demons in her sleep, he approached her twitching form.

"Mama.. Papa.."

Sesshoumaru froze, those two words locking his muscles and sending a large amount of inexplicable anger coursing through his body. Now frustrated with himself, he curled his fingers, his sharp claws biting in the palm of his hand. He ought to be glad she hadn't forgotten her birth givers, so why _was_ he bothered?

By something a human said, nonetheless.

"- ..the wolves, no." A wail ripped its way out Rin's throat and the ability to move slowly came back to him. He settled himself close to her body and leaned in to better see her face. Her eyes were moving wildly behind closed lids and her forehead was furrowed in worry.

"..please, Sesshoumaru-sama.."

As tears started to leak from her face, he felt compelled to do something. An urge he'd never felt before made itself known now his ward, a _human_, was in pain. Glancing back around the tree with eyes narrowed with frustration at himself he noted that Jaken and Ah-Un were still sound asleep.

Snorting at his demon lackeys and their carefree behavior, he turned back to the girl who wept silently by his side. Not entirely believing himself he was about to do this, he carefully as not to jostle the sleeping bundle wrapped his arm around her body and lifted her up.

He exhaled and closed his eyes, but continued his actions. Placing her in his lap, he situated her so she would be comfortable and warm. He even went as far as to wrap the ending of his mokomoko around her shoulders.

Disgruntled with himself and the caring he displayed, a low rumble started in his chest against better judgment. The effects were immediately noticeable.

Rin fell silent, a tremor from a sob rocked her body once or twice afterwards, but her breathing slowed down and the tears dried up on her cheeks.

The daiyoukai used the tip of his sleeve to clean her cheeks before continuing watching the stars, as he always did when his party rested for the night. A strange calm settled over his being and he no longer had a reason to feel upset with himself. He was content.

It wasn't after several hours later that the eyelids of the girl in his lap fluttered open and he was rewarded with a very delighted smile.


	6. New Moon

**New Moon**

**Part of "A collection of cute one-shots"**

**Pairing: Sesshoumaru &amp; Rin**  
**Genre: Family**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Writer: Shouai Cute**  
**Summary: Sesshoumaru never wanders far on the moonless eve, to be specific, he never wanders off when there is no skylight to drive off the demon Rin is most scared of. Darkness.**

* * *

_Don't give up  
Because you want to burn bright  
If darkness blinds you  
I.. I will shine to guide you_

74 - "My Lord?"

A soft whisper broke through his musings, as he silently regarded the stars with disdain. Turning his head he noted the small lithe form that had found her way over to him from the tree six long strides yonder.

His insides twisted, just a tiny bit, at the sight. Her hair was tussled and she had dark bags under her eyes, evidence that she'd been stressing the last couple of days for this dreaded night and now, being unable to sleep with the near-dark sky, her eyes were wide and showed him her unease.

She scraped her throat free of the lump stuck there, before continuing forward to stand next to him. "Can Rin sit with you? Rin hasn't been able to fall asleep, so Rin was wondering if Rin could just.." her voice faded away and she stood before him shuffling her feet and keeping her head down.

Sesshoumaru had been watching Rin turn and toss a little while ago, seeing her sitting up and lying down again, just to repeat the process on another piece of ground a few steps away from her last, before he'd averted his attention to elsewhere. Now, he resituated his firm behind some centimeters to the left so the little girl could join him on the rock he was occupying.

On nights like this, he never regretted not having time to scout the grounds for any scent of Naraku or one of his blasted off-spring. Neither was he irritated because he could not find his wretched lame excuse for a half-brother and try to kill him finally for once and for all. No, on nights like these, he wanted to be around to shed some light for Rin by just being around, because it was on a night like this, she'd lost her parents. It was on a night like this, she'd lost her life.

Granted, it had been daytime at the moment, but that night the terror was still fresh in her memory. And he would do anything, just about anything, so she should never feel the need to experience that same anguish ever again.

"Rin, come here." Pushing his pride away, he tucked the shivering girl at his side, placing his arm around her body. "See those stars? That constellation, that cluster of bright lights, is called the Big Bear, and these.."

Staring in wonder up at the sky, Rin followed the trail his finger indicated, engrossed in his explanation. She soon forgot about her fear and relaxed against his strong frame. Peace settled on her being and her lids drooped, but she still forced them open because she wanted to miss nothing her liege was teaching her.

Sesshoumaru, noticing how his protegee tried her best on _not_ falling asleep although his mission was to get her to sleep, heaved a deep sigh. His eyebrow twitched and he let his arm fall on his leg.

"Rin. Go to sleep."

"Haaaii….."

Not long after that, Sesshoumaru enjoyed the silence again.


	7. Growing Bud

**Growing Bud**

**Part of "A collection of cute one-shots"**

**Pairing: Rin &amp; Sesshoumaru**  
**Genre: Family**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Writer: Shouai Cute**  
**Summary: Rin's manifestation's of feelings, her displays of emotions, all so entirely different in comparison to Sesshoumaru, leaves him no choice. He cares for her, a lot.**

* * *

_Everybody wants to be understood  
Well I can hear you  
Everybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up  
Because you are loved_

71 - "Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama! Look at what Rin has found, it's an.. an.. Rin does not now, but it's cute!" The little girl came bounding towards him holding a weird-shaped creature in her hands.

"Ah, the _Heterocephalus glaber._" At seeing her blank look he further explained himself with a sigh, wondering why he even felt the need to elaborate for her sake. "What this Sesshoumaru meant to say is that what you have there is.. a naked mole rat." He lifted his nose as if smelling something dirty and looking down upon something not worthy of his time, which was exactly what was going on with this thing.

Rin stared at him with furrowed eyebrows, wordlessly chastising him for talking so lowly about her new pet. "That's not nice of you, my lord." She stared down lovingly at the creature and brought it up to her face, looking into its beady eyes she emitted a giggle. "Rin loves this one!"

As she cuddled the _thing_ closely to her chest, Sesshoumaru felt some of his disgust leave him. Deciding it couldn't hurt to give her the next piece of information, he just went with it. "It's also called 'sand puppy'."

"Puppy?" Rin stared up at him, her eyes wide. "Will he also grow up to be as big and strong as you are, my lord?"

Sesshoumaru snorted, '_he wishes,_' and turned on his heel, indicating to his party that they were to resume their journey. "No, Rin. And it's not even a real dog, those who named it must have been out of their minds."

"Oh." The pitter-patter of her feet told him she followed on foot, not riding on Ah-Un this time. "Jaken-sama. Jaken-sama, what did you look like when you were born?"

"Why you insolent child! I oughta..-"

"Jaken!"

"My humble apologies, Sesshoumaru-sama."

A thing darted in his vision and he zoomed his eyes in on it, the sand puppy. A moment later Rin ran after it, as if playing a game of tag. "Puppy, puppy come to Rin." After a few seconds she had gotten hold of the animal and resumed her own place behind him next to Ah-Un, who nudged her with one of his noses.

The dragon grunted in recognition of the new pack member and happily swished his tail, making Rin laugh anew.

Sesshoumaru let that go on for a minute, just to humour the human girl, who clearly loved Ah-Un's reaction to the new addition. But then said, "Stop this foolishness."

They walked on in silence, except for the occasionally giggling of Rin as something her new pet did amused her. Finally not able to withstand the tension, to smother his curiosity, the great dog demon turned his head.

And the sight before him was one of a smiling Rin, twirling around, waving her hands, trying to catch the sand puppy as it climbed over her shoulders and back.

And for the first time in his entire existence, Sesshoumaru displayed a genuine smile on his face.


	8. Affection

**Affection**

**Part of "A collection of cute one-shots"**

**Pairing: Sesshoumaru &amp; Rin / Rin &amp; Sesshoumaru**  
**Genre: Family**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Writer: Shouai Cute**  
**Summary: As both souls are drawn together, they give one another complete devotion. Having ditched the two bothers, they just enjoy each other's company.**

* * *

_You are loved  
Don't give up  
Everybody needs to be heard  
You are loved_

63 - Located on the peak of a cliff grew a giant Sakura tree, its petals fluttered down, dancing with the wind for the briefest moments of time before touching the ground and laying still.

Sesshoumaru rested his back to the bark of the tree and his eyes lingered on the scene before him, taking in the magnificence of the lands outstretched beyond the border of the cliff, taking delight in the soft colors of various spots where the sun's beams highlighted the place. His armor laid forgotten next to him in the grass. For once, he just wanted to be able to relax.

Rin laid sprawled over his lap, her eyes were closed and she heaved a blissful sigh while absentmindedly playing with the fallen flowers, tracing their contours with her tiny fingers. Enjoying the warmth radiating from her lord's body, the warmth from the sun that caressed her and the soft tickling sensation the wind and grass brought upon her bare feet.

Wondering what she was up to, his gaze got pulled down as his curiosity flared up again. His eyes deep and soft, he smiled upon seeing her carefree face. Resting one clawed hand atop of her head, he ruffled her neatly combed hair, chuckling under his breath as he heard her indignant cry. Letting his arm slip back to his side again, he slowly closed his eyes and rested his head against the tree.

Still spluttering of her lord's earlier action, she straightened her hair out with her small hands. The poorly suppressed rockings of his body made her heart flutter and his laughter made her mind spin. Pushing herself off of her liege, she stood between his legs. Her deep eyes mirroring her soul as she stared in his half-opened smoldering eyes, a smile breaking through on her face. She would try bold.

Inwardly scowling as the warmth and softness that belonged to her body left him, he raised his eyelids and met her warm gaze, her kindness, undying devotion and love, all for him. The sight suddenly filled him with pride and he felt actual happiness seep through his being. Raising an eyebrow as his ward carefully placed her hands on his shoulders, he waited for her to continue.

Closing the distance between them, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her check nuzzled against his and she softly laughed in his ears as she felt him tense up. Before she could pull back, his rigid posture melted away and he encircled her with his own arms. She felt her heart swell and she escaped his hold, only to place a butterfly kiss on his nose. Giggling at his expression.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hn?"

"Daisuki."

Rin sat down, her back against his chest, and Sesshoumaru protectively and possessively crossed his feet under him, trapping his Rin between the safe barrier his legs produced and then cradled her to himself, his arms loosely around her shoulders. She intertwined their fingers, and they sat there. Undisturbed watching the sun set.


End file.
